Onomatopoeia
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Ada saja kelakuan gadis pink yang notabene adalah sahabatnya ini. Kali ini, kejahilan itu terasa sangat menyebalkan./"Berhenti mengikuti apa yang kuucapkan, Sakura!"/"Berhenti mengikuti apa yang kuucapkan, Sakura!"/For 'Banjir TomatCeri' Event. Fresh and Reddish, Like a CherryTomato! RnR minna?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, IDE SANGAT ABAL, dll.**

**.**

**Dedicated for 'Banjir TomatCeri' Event.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Alm. Arnandah Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II).  
**

**.**

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf,**

**Present**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Onomatopoeia_**

* * *

"Kau kenapa?"

"—kau kenapa?"

"Apa lagi rencanamu, eh?"

"—apa lagi rencanamu, eh?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

"—aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Sakura!"

"—Sakura!"

"Ya ampun…"

"—ya ampun…"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi dongkol karena kelakuan gadis _pink_ di sampingnya yang notabene sahabatnya, hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Akhirnya ia memilih diam. Sedangkan gadis manis bersurai _pink_ itu hanya terkikik geli di tempatnya, menatap pemuda tampan itu—yang sudah merasa sangat kesal karenanya.

Gadis itu—Sakura Haruno—adalah sahabat dekat pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Yang sering membuat kejahilan untuk sahabatnya. Ya, ia memang terkenal jahil, padahal ia orangnya manis dan pandai, selalu nomor satu di kelas.

Tapi, kejahilan itu semata-mata tertuju pada sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Dan kali ini, ia jahil lagi.

Mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan, dengan intonasi yang persis pula. Dari kikikannya, dapat ditebak bahwa ia sangat senang menjahili Sasuke—apalagi dengan cara ini. Ia yakin, Sasuke tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti melakukannya.

Coba pikirkan dengan cara apa Sasuke bisa menghentikannya?

Sasuke yang berotak cemerlang saja tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kalau mulutnya dilem, ia juga tidak berani—takut ibunya marah. Jadi, apa?

Sasuke tidak tahu, kau tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak tahu. Intinya, kita sama-sama tidak tahu.

_Poor_ Sasuke!

* * *

Seisi kelas terlihat tenang belajar—sebenarnya bukan tenang, tapi takut. Bagaimana tidak? Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan adalah guru ter-_killer_ di sekolah mereka. Jika mereka membuat keributan, maka akan berhubungan langsung dengan sang guru.

Wajahnya saja terlihat garang dan menakutkan. Matanya tajam dan… rambutnya panjang.

Sudahlah, ia akan tahu jika dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, catatan akan saya periksa besok pada jam pelajaran ketiga. Jika ada yang tidak lengkap, tidak akan lulus."

_Baaaaahhh?_

_Glek._

Seketika itu, wajah siswa—tidak semuanya—berubah pucat. Mungkin catatannya tidak lengkap. Matilah dia jika tidak melengkapkan catatannya.

"Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, pak!" ucap seluruh siswa serempak. Tampak sang guru—sebut saja bapak Orochimaru—membereskan perlengkapannya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas kotaknya. Bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Pelajaran kita sambung besok, sampai jumpa," ucapnya dengan nada datar tapi menakutkan. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang guru. Betapa siswa sangat lega karena aura mencekam pun ikut keluar bersama guru itu—dan akhirnya mereka pun bisa bernafas lega.

Pemuda tampan yang duduk di depan bersama seorang gadis _pink_ terlihat merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menghela nafas panjang—sangat jelas ia juga sudah merasa lega.

Sejenak ia melirik ke arah gadis itu—Sakura. Tampak Sakura tengah sibuk menyalin materi dari buku tebal yang diambil dari Perpustakaan tadi pagi. Lagi ia menghela nafas lega.

'_Semoga ia tidak melakukan kebodohan itu lagi. Menyebalkan.' _Sasuke membatin.

Ia berpendapat bahwa, keseriusan Sakura sudah menghilangkan kejahilannya untuk dirinya. Mungkin tak akan ada ronde kedua lagi.

Mungkin.

Mungkin?

Tidak, itu bukan mungkin. Tapi, pasti. Sangat pasti.

Y-ya…

"Haaah~ Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku tidak perlu mencatat lagi nanti malam!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba, sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa pegal. Ia merebahkan punggunggnya ke sandaran kursi, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke—yang ternyata menoleh ke arahnya juga.

_Grin_.

Sasuke menyeringai—sudah sangat yakin bahwa Sakura tak akan jahil lagi.

_Blush!_

_Oh, god…_

Walau Sasuke sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa tahan dengan seringai menggoda iman milik Sasuke. Ya, tetap tidak bisa.

"Makanya, catat apa yang diberikan guru," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

"…" Sakura termenung. Oh, ia sedang _error_, mungkin.

_Grin_!

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Benar! Dugaannya tepat sekali.

_Yeeesss~_

"Hn, dasar jidat lebar." ejek Sasuke merasa menang melihat Sakura benar-benar _error_.

_Oh, yesss~_

"—hn. Dasar. Jidat. Lebar."

Ulang Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

_Oh, no._

"A-apa?"

"—apa?" ulangnya lagi dengan intonasi yang sama. Bedanya, Sakura tidak gelapan.

"…kau kurang kerjaan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya, tak lupa dengan wajah bosannya—tapi tetap tampan.

"—kau kurang kerjaan, Sakura."

"Oh. Em. Ji. Apa maumu, eh? Jidat lebarku yang cantik, manis, dan imut sekali banget?"

_Baaaaahhh~_

Mendengus pelan, ingin tertawa. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tidak biasanya ia mendengar kalimat—sangat—berlebihan seperti itu dari Sasuke yang _stoic_-nya minta digampar.

"—hmmph~ Oh. Em. Ji. Apa maumu, eh? J-jidat lebarku yang c-cantik, manis, d-dan imut sekali banget?"

Kalau tidak dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sakura akan tertawa lepas. Tapi, jika ia tertawa, kejahilannya akan gagal, bukan?

"Oh, Tuhan."

"—oh, Tuhan."

Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas. Tak tahu harus menghentikannya dengan cara apa.

Masih tidak tahu.

Kembali, ia memilih diam.

'_Menyebalkan.'_

Kalau ia diam, maka tak ada kata yang bisa Sakura ikuti.

Haha, benar sekali.

_**Kriiiiiing~**_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa membereskan peralatan belajarnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jika dilihat dari wajah masing-masing siswa, mereka kelihatan suntuk dan bosan sekali banget jika berada di sekolah. Rata-rata siswa jaman sekarang seperti itu.

Siapa yang tidak seperti itu?

Paling, hanya satu-dua orang saja.

Tampak Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya, ia juga ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Cepat-cepat ingin menubrukkan punggungnya dengan kasur empuk di kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Sakura—walau beberapa jam ke depannya, ia akan kembali merindukannya. Eh?

Sahabatnya yang cerewet gila itu, benar-benar membuatnya lelah, tapi tak pernah ia merasa risih sekali dengannya. Segala kejahilannya selalu ia terima—walaupun ia memang tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Terjadilah, apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Eh?

Ia juga, merasa bahwa Sakura memang istimewa. Sahabatnya, yang benar-benar membuat hari-harinya heboh.

Ia. Menyayanginya. Pasti.

_Eh?_

_Wow~ fantastic baby._

Sejenak tersenyum tipis, melihat Sakura begitu antusias ingin pulang. Sejenak ia melupakan kekesalannya pada gadis itu—toh, ia juga tidak rugi.

_**Grepp**_

Sasuke dengan senyum malaikatnya yang benar-benar menggoda iman meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Merasakan tangannya dipegang, Sakura menoleh cepat dan entah karena apa, wajah itu berubah polos dan imut sekali.

"Hn, pulang bersama?"

_Oh, great!_

Diam sejenak, lalu memasang cengiran khasnya. "…pulang bersama?"

_What?_

_**Sreet**_

Seketika itu, genggaman Sasuke melemah dan terlepas. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan oh-Tuhan-kenapa-ini-terjadi-padaku? Kenapa masih saja melakukannya? Sasuke berteriak histeris dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memang sudah lelah. Tapi, melihat wajah imut Sakura yang membuatnya hangat, ia jadi tidak kuasa membentak gadis itu agar menghentikan kejahilannya.

Tapi, pasti ada jalan!

"Jangan lakukan lagi."

"—jangan lakukan lagi."

"Berhenti mengikuti apa yang aku ucapkan, Sakura!"

"—berhenti mengikuti apa yang aku ucapkan, Sakura! Hihihi~" ulang Sakura sambil tertawa kecil setelahnya. Wajah memelas Sasuke membuatnya ingin tertawa lepas. Lucu sekali~

"Berhenti melakukannya!"

"—berhenti melakukannya!"

Apakah masih panjang kegiatan ini? Sasuke benar-benar ingin pulang, sumpah! Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kelas ini. semua penghuninya sudah pulang duluan.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Sasuke menajam, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura."

"—Sakura, hihi."

_Glek._

"…aku mencintamu, Sakura!"

_Blush! Blush! Blush!_

_Wow, amazing!_

"—aku men—EEEHHH?"

"Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu Sakura tak akan menyambung kegiatannya lagi.

"…"

_Great! _Sakura terdiam, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merah semerah-merahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," tersenyum kecil, Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam—_error_. Masih memikirkan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan—yang sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu yang keluar.

_Poor_ Sakura!

* * *

Berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor sambil memainkan kunci motornya. Oh, _cool_. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba tertegun.

_Blush!_

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, entah karena apa.

"…aku benar-benar mengatakannya? _Oh, God…_"

* * *

_**FIN!**_

* * *

**Bacokan Author:**

Wow~ gaje sekali banget ya? Ini aku ketik cepat biar gak kelupaan plot ceritanya. Tapi, modem belum ada pulsa, jadi harus keliling minjem modem teman dulu *poorme* /gak modal banget ya? Tapi, modem udah di isi jadi gak jadi minjem deh nyahaaa~

Oke! Fic ini didekasikan buat Banjir TomatCeri! I'm so excited to publish it… nyahaaaa~

FRESH AND REDDISH LIKE A CHERRYTOMATO~

See ya next time dear~

**REVIEW? Nyahaaaa~ XD**


End file.
